scribbler_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Primrose
Primrose joined to write a series and troll the community in December 2014. His story was designed to be controversial, and it very much succeeded. Moreover, he cultivated a persona designed to be aggravating, and again he achieved this goal. It was a coherent narrative divided in eight parts, spread over eight episodes. From the man himself: " This is my series, in short: So it opens with Primrose (the main character) slaying a character named James with a sword (a bad guy) because he had angered the community by committing crimes against them. Then, Primrose and Primrose's followers (referred to as Scribblers) decide to destroy an anti-Scribbler city presided over by Alphonso... They break down the walls, and proceed to destroy the city (it was pretty evil) and fire one shot into Alphonso before he manages to escape (albeit wounded). Meanwhile, in Hell (where James has gone for being so evil), God shows him the errors of his ways and that the Scribblers are good. He gives James a list of tasks, and he completes them. James is resurrected and joins the Scribblers... After all that, the Scribblers find out that Alphonso has hidden out in Capital City in a multi-story building full of evil people who support him. The Scribblers fight their way through, and eventually tech the top floor, where Alphonso is trying to escape from helicopter. He is shot down and dies (he later comes back to life in a complicated series of events)... The series flashes forward several months, to when the the Scribblers have built a city called Scribble City. Some stuff happens that includes the city getting nuked, a mine used for shelter for radiation, uranium-235 undergoing runaway nuclear reaction leading to the destruction of the Earth and Solar System, and a wizard that recreates the world to before all of that happened... The wizard revives Alphonso (who becomes a Scribbler), and makes sure that a nuclear device does not destroy Scribble City. The Series then flashes forward about a month, to where a man by the name of Ethan attempts to, and does, seize power in Scribble City. Primrose and the Scribblers come back and forcefully remove him and his followers from power, but Ethan escapes... The Scribblers then track down Ethan to a building that is in Capital City, and is also full of Ethan's wretched followers. The Scribblers fire a rocket at the building, and the roof collapses. Primrose then, disguised as one of Ethan's followers, plants an explosive device in the building and detonates it remotely, which takes out the first floor and causes the building to collapse... The Scribblers believe they have killed Ethan, but they find him flying away from the building on a jet pack. Just as they are about to pursue him, Tom, a government official (known as an admin) appears, and then tries to kill the Scribblers, but must flee after he fails to do so and is injured. The Scribblers track him down to a city called Admin City, and they attack it... The Scribblers kill many admins in the process, and they destroy the city. They have Tom alive, however, because they need to interrogate him and to try him for his crimes. This is where the series ended, and where I will pick it up. " It was never continued. Around this time he left for greener pastures, the community being out of his mind. Category:Scribblers Category:RAS Category:PIS